


Cotton Ball

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat, Other, mild abusive past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take long for Hyuk to love his human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Ball

His carrier shook slightly, waking him up from a light nap, blearily eyes peering out of his wired door. He stared unimpressed at the human who was looking inside, smiling softly at him; he knew this human would be like the rest - keep him for a few months and then give him back, no longer interested in him or he became "too boring" to have as a family pet. He wanted nothing to do with any of these humans, he could do just fine on his own - he has, actually, for a while before the humans in the big white van and nets caught him looking for food and brought him to this cold, metal prison. 

"What's his name?" The human asked, voice so soft and gently it surprised him a bit - he never heard a human's voice so calm, they were always loud and angry. 

"His name is Whiskers," The other human grunted, arms folding over it's big stomach. He snorted to himself, as if he was going to go by a name like Whiskers; the gentle human stared at the other before leveling himself with his carrier, staring at him now, almost challenging him to do something - he didn't though, too tired with everything to really care and stared back at the human blankly.

"His name is Hyuk," The human proclaimed, straightening up with a finality in his stance. "Hyuk" tilted his head, considering his name and repeating it in his head, trying to get a feel for it - he'd hate to admit it but he actually liked the name Hyuk. He yawned and cleaned his face a bit, blinking his eyes sleepily as he got himself comfy in his tiny containment. 

When he woke up the second time, a horribly bright light was invading his carrier, making his eyes squint as he shuffled forward, his little face leaning against the cage door. Other humans that he doesn't recognize were scattered in the bright room, some were sitting, others were standing and holding poles; he didn't see the gently human from early though and huffed, annoyed.

The human didn't even have him for a day and he was already abandoned. He didn't understand why the humans didn't just let him go, no one wanted him, so why keep up the charade? He let out a disgruntled huff and shuffled away from the wire door, curling up in the farthest corner; he didn't care for any of these humans, he just wanted to be left alone, why did they have to force him to become a house pet?

He had rested his head on his paws to go back to sleep when he felt his carrier being jolted suddenly, a cold gust of wind making him shiver; he took a peek through one of the slots beside him and saw trees, a gloomy sky, and lots of humans walking around. There were also lots of loud box things on wheels, a few humans jumping out of the way of some of them - he didn't like those wheel boxes, he remembered one of them hit his friend.

A clicking noise distracted him, bringing him back to the present and away from his memories; a quick glance told him the gentle human had bought him and took him home, it's big face peering into his little home. He didn't want anything to do with the human, choosing instead to stay in the back of his carrier, even when the human left with the little door open and a bowl of food place in front - he didn't want anything. 

His stomach grumbled in protest and he crawled to the opening, sticking his head out a bit to sniff the air - he could smell a distinct pollen scent with a sharp, clean odor to it over the strong power of the food in front of him; he couldn't ignore his stomach any longer, crawling forward a bit more until he reached the food, sniffing it experimentally before digging in, the taste a little questionable but not unpleasant. 

He finished his food in no time at all, getting comfy to clean his face when the gentle human from earlier appeared in front of him - he settled for licking the sides of his mouth a couple times before staring at the human; said human smiled gently, lowering himself so that he was eye-height with Hyuk.

"Hi there, I'm Taekwoon, I'm your new owner," the human, Taekwoon, whispered to him. Hyuk tilted his head a bit, eyes narrowed a bit as he examined his new "owner", moving closer to sniff him; he didn't smell like any of the unpleasantness from his previous humans, no sharp, stinging odor, no hostility or anger, he looked fairly clean. He stepped forward a bit more, until his nose almost brushed against his human's, feline eyes staring up into a smiling human's. 

Hyuk flinched back a bit when a large hand suddenly came out of nowhere next to him, shrinking back away from Taekwoon - he knew that the gentle human wasn't going to hurt him, he knew that now, but that didn't stop his body from reacting. Taekwoon's eyes widened a bit and he lowered himself a bit lower, until his nose was leveled with the counter and his eyes were below Hyuk, to make him not a threat to him. 

Hyuk watched him with guarded eyes, ears flat against his head as he crouched - he wasn't scared of Taekwoon anymore, he knew the human didn't mean it, he wanted to play with the human now. He crawled forward, belly flat against the counter and ears still back, he eyes his human with amusement, watching as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. When Hyuk was nose-to-nose with Taekwoon, his ears sprang forward and he darted, a little paw coming out to hit him on the bridge of his nose, almost hitting him in the eye; Hyuk lowered again, chin resting on his paws as his little butt wiggled, eyes bright with playfulness.

Taekwoon looked at Hyuk with a shocked look, a hand darting up to where he was hit before he smirked at the tiny ball of playful fluff. He held his hands out in such a way to let Hyuk know he was going to be picked up and, sure enough, Hyuk was flying through the air until he stopped, vision filled with his human. Hyuk took a chance to look down and regretted it immediately, wiggling violently in Taekwoon's hands, paws grasping at anything to find a solid surface, tiny meows forcing their way out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The gentle human instantly brought Hyuk to his chest, cradling him in his gigantic hands, patting his back gently; Hyuk clung to his human's shirt, claws digging slightly into flesh as he tried not to think of how high he was. He felt that he was moving, slow but with a slight bounce, feeling like his lower half was going to fall, he clung to his human's shirt a bit more. Taekwoon looked down at the tiny cat with a fond smile, lifting one hand to gently stroke Hyuk's head, scratching behind one of his ears as he laid on his couch, knees slightly bent with his head resting on the armrest. 

No longer feeling like he was going to fall, Hyuk lifted his head and stared straight at his human, his neck looking oddly squished; Taekwoon smiled at the kitty, watching as Hyuk tilted his head a bit before crawling forward, claws no longer digging into his chest. Hyuk stretched his neck out as he crawled, head bobbing a little as he sniffed, his tiny wet nose colliding with his human's own nose - he purred and rubbed his cheek against Taekwoon's nose, eliciting a quiet chuckle from the man. 

Taekwoon gently brought his hand up and showed it to the tiny kitty, waiting until Hyuk was alright with him - a quiet chuckle and a brightened face rewarded Hyuk when he bumped his head against Taek's hand, still purring loudly and looked quite happy himself. Taekwoon scratched under his chin lightly, loving how Hyuk took to him so quickly, especially being a tiny teenager cat that went through so much - love goes a long way when it's equal on both sides. 

"You are going to be so spoiled," Taekwoon whispered, moving his fingers to scratch behind his ears again; Hyuk just answered him with a happy meow.


End file.
